Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;058\;19$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ : there are $4$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{5}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{5}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;058\;19 = \leadingColor{5}.819 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-5}}$